Our Future Starts Now
by snapple79
Summary: An alternate version of how S3 started, where Sam and Andy have time alone together after their suspensions and before they return to work.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a different take on the start of S3. Both Sam & Andy's suspensions were 3 months, and Andy still left for Temagami. She returns the same day they both have their hearings and are reinstated, but they have to wait several days before they can get back to work. So, that leaves them with lots of time to spend together.

It was inspired by an episode of Private Practice where two characters (Amelia & James) finally got together and all we saw of them was spending lots of time in bed and talking. Watching it, I kept thinking of Sam & Andy, and knew I had to write something. :)

Please let me know what you think with a review. :) This is a two-parter, so there will be one more chapter after this one. (P.S. Sorry for the long A/N!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Our Future Starts Now**

Sam arrived at Andy's wanting to know why the hell she'd run off for three months. After some pleading from Andy about why she had to leave - because she didn't know how to stay away from him - they'd ended up on her couch. Awkwardly sitting on her couch; Andy's fingers fidgeting with each other, Sam's tapping against his thighs.

"So, how do we start?" he asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She opened her mouth as she turned to face him, but no words came out. The heat she felt from their bare arms touching caught her breath and made her remember the feeling of his touch, not that she could ever truly forget it. Her eyes traced his jaw as it moved slightly in what she assumed was him trying to figure out what to say next. Her eyes traveled to his eyes and the ridiculously long eyelashes that would graze her skin when they kissed.

His head finally followed his eyes as he faced her, the look on her face making him crumble. He took in her appearance, something he'd fought not to do when he first walked in the door. Her still damp hair fell over her shoulders somewhat messily and all he wanted was to get his hands in her brown tresses. She was ready for bed, likely exhausted after the tribunal, with a revealing tank top that forced Sam to remember even more what she looked like underneath it all.

He still might not fully understand why she had to run away for three months, but she'd apologized and they'd agreed to start over. Why was he wasting another minute when all he wanted was to feel her under his fingers again? He started to lean in, closing his eyes only when he saw her meeting him halfway, and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.

"That's a good start," she said, her words mumbled as she smiled into his lips. His hand reached up to lose itself in her hair and her fingers gripped lightly on his bicep. "I _did_ miss you. Every. Single. Day. You have to believe that," she said when their lips parted and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Missed you too."

"Don't be mad. Please," she quietly begged.

"I'm not, anymore," he replied as his hand massaged the back of her scalp, itching to get his fingers all over her.

She could feel the fire igniting between them and her heartbeat started to race just as it did in his undercover apartment all those months ago. Before another moment could pass by she crushed her lips against his. Their hands were immediately all over each other wanting to feel what they'd been missing; the soft curves of her body, the hard muscles in his chest.

Before she knew it, she felt Sam tugging at her top, but instead of letting him have his way, she jumped up off the couch and started walking backward toward her bedroom. Smiling mischievously at him, she slowly pulled the tank top over her head, revealing the black bra she was wearing. "Coming?" Without waiting for his answer, she disappeared into the bedroom.

In more ways than one, Sam thought, before quickly following her.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning and stretched her arm out to where she thought she'd find Sam's warm body, but instead found cold sheets. Her eyes flew open and saw he was nowhere in sight. For an instant she wondered if it had all been a dream. When she heard a clatter of plates from her kitchen, she smiled. She got out of bed and searched the floor until she found the t-shirt Sam had worn the night before. She pulled it over her head and padded out of the bedroom, her fingers running through her messy bedhead. She saw Sam, wearing nothing but his boxers, making himself at home in her kitchen.

"Hey," Sam said, turning around as he heard her approach.

She slid her arms around his waist and leaned up so their lips could meet. "Morning," she said, when they pulled apart.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Best I have in months," she said, leaning back against the counter. "You making breakfast?"

"All I could find in your kitchen was some frozen bagels and beer. Not sure beer's appropriate for 9 o'clock, so..." He handed over a plate that held a bagel with jelly on it.

"Well, I _have_ been gone for three months and was a little too busy last night to think about grocery shopping," she said, smirking. She took a bite of the bagel, all the while staring at him. "Thank you for making breakfast."

Sam shrugged his shoulders as if it were nothing. "We should probably get you some food today."

"Mmmhmm."

They stood across from each other, Andy leaning against the counter, Sam leaning against the kitchen island, eating their bagels. "Other than food, what do you wanna do today?" he asked.

She took another bite of her bagel. "Um..." She didn't want to be presumptuous, but after three months, all she wanted today was Sam. "Just wanna be with you," she said quietly.

Sam put his empty plate on the counter behind him before taking the few steps over to Andy. He took her plate and put it on the counter as he nudged a leg between hers. "That so?" he asked, his voice having dropped several levels. She nodded and lifted her hand to touch his face, but stopped short when she realized there was jelly on her finger. Sam captured her wrist, guiding her finger into his mouth so he could lick the jelly off. When he was done, he brought his lips to hers briefly. "Like that idea." Not being able to resist him any longer, Andy cupped the back of his neck pulling him closer so she could kiss him hard.

Hours later, they finally made it out of her condo, stopping first at Sam's apartment so he could pick up some things, then the grocery store. After returning to Andy's and unpacking the food, they decided to relax.

They were sitting on the couch, one of Andy's feet propped in Sam's lap while he held the other in his hands as he massaged it. "So, what did you even do in Temagami? Swim with the fishes? Sleep with the bears?" he teased.

"You think you're funny," she said, rolling her eyes. "I went canoeing, hiking, skydiving, went camping for a few nights."

"Hold on, you willingly jumped out of a plane?" His hands stilled as his eyes went wide. He hated even getting on a plane, let alone willingly freefalling from one thousands of feet in the air.

His reaction wasn't missed by Andy. "Wait, are you afraid of flying?" She leaned forward quickly and would've jumped out of her seat if Sam hadn't been holding her foot.

Sam cleared his throat. "No, uh, of course not."

Andy leaned back with a smirk on her face. "Oh, okay, Mr. Tough Guy."

"You do realize I have your feet in my hands, right, and..." He let his index graze her arch feather light and felt her foot tense. "The fact you're so ticklish is what landed us on the floor for the second time that night," he said with a quick waggle of his eyebrows, referencing the night he called her over to his undercover apartment.

"Sam..." Her voice was a combination of whining and a warning.

He didn't hesitate another second, mercilessly attacking the most ticklish spots on both her feet. Andy could only squirm and laugh uncontrollably, throwing in a shrill shriek now and then. When Sam decided he'd tortured her enough, he released her feet, tapping an ankle lovingly.

She drew in several gulps and air as she tried to recover and brought her legs close to her in a cross-legged position as she sat right next to Sam. Trying to act nonchalant, but not fooling him for a moment, Andy quickly shot a hand to Sam's side.

"Haven't you learned by now? I'm not ticklish, McNally."

"Hmmphf. Not fair," she pouted playfully, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back on the couch.

"Anyway...you're ticklish enough for the both of us," he smirked.

"You're an idiot." She had to force herself not to smile as she feigned feeling hurt.

"No, I'm _awesome_." He put an arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side. "Now tell me about Temagami."

Andy relayed some her fun experiences and how she'd actually been terrified to jump out of the plane, as Sam listened and interjected with questions.

"And you, what did you do for three months?" she asked when she was done with her stories.

"Took some time to see my sister, helped Jerry with some work around his house, went to a few sessions of physical therapy for my wrist." When he lightly waved the wrist Jamie Brennan had hit with a hammer, Andy gave him a small smile wishing she'd been there for him as he recovered. "Nothing as exciting as Temagami," he teased.

"Nothing is," she said grinning.

* * *

That evening, Sam and Andy were in the kitchen with dishes and pans all over the place. He was making dinner – teriyaki chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans – while she worked on dessert – chocolate cupcakes with homemade frosting.

Sam was about to dip his finger in the frosting she'd set aside when Andy glared at him. "Stop right there. That's for the cupcakes."

Pretending to ignore her, he dipped his finger in the bowl and licked the frosting off. "Mmm, good." He smiled at her as she continued to glare at him. "What? You won't miss that little bit."

A playful smile took over her face as she scooped a small amount of frosting onto her own finger and walked toward him. "You want this frosting so much, huh?" Before he could respond, her hand came up to his face and he realized he now had a wallop of frosting on his nose.

He looked at her in disbelief as she was cracking up. She was so busy laughing at him, she never noticed his hand reaching into the bag of flour. His hand snapped toward her so quickly she didn't realize what he was doing until her face was covered in the powdery substance.

Something between a laugh and a cough came out of her mouth as she blinked a few times and wiped the flour from her eyes. She grabbed the first thing her fingers touched, which happened to be an egg, and tossed it at him. It hit him square on his chest, exploding all over his shirt.

"That's how you wanna play this?" he asked mischievously. He grabbed a small container of left over teriyaki glaze he'd made and tossed it at her. It landed on her chest and slowly dripped down her shirt.

Half the ingredients laid out on the counter became part of their playful fight. They circled around the island and ran around the small kitchen, each trying to get the upper hand as they tossed whatever was in front of them at the other.

Sam had grabbed the last of the eggs with a plan to get it down Andy's shirt; however, she saw the glint in his eye and started to back away. But her foot hit something slippery on the floor and before she knew it her legs were out from under her and her tailbone hit the wood floor hard. Her yelp when she went down wiped the smile off of Sam's face and he immediately kneeled down next to her.

"Who knew cooking could be so dangerous?" she joked, but the smile she tried forcing came out as a grimace.

Sam grabbed a dish towel and wiped the food off her face before doing the same to his own. "You okay?" he asked. The playfulness on his face only minutes early had gone dead serious.

"I'm fine." She tried waving him away with her hand, but he caught her arm and moved his other hand under her other arm.

"Come on, let's get you up." He tugged her to a standing position and walked her over to the couch.

"No. I'm not sitting on the couch with food all over me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine. Wait here." He walked to her bathroom and returned with a large towel, which he draped over a small section of the couch. "Happy?"

"Yes," she said smiling. "But I'm really - "

"Fine. Yeah, I know. Just sit."

His hand was rubbing her lower back and when she felt his fingers inside the waistband of her jeans, she smirked up at him. "Getting frisky there?"

"Just making sure you didn't break your ass, McNally." He pressed on her bone and figured since she wasn't screaming in pain, she was okay.

"Just...sit there okay? Let me make the kitchen safe for you again," he said, smirking.

"Maybe I should fall on my ass more often if it means you'll clean," she said, matching his smirk with one of her own.

"Shut up," he said playfully as he shook his head and walked to the kitchen. "Or I'll make you clean up your own mess_...and_ cook dinner._"_

* * *

While Sam did most of the cleaning from their food fight, Andy insisted on doing most of the post-dinner cleanup. When she'd put the last of the dishes away she walked over to Sam, who was leaning back against the kitchen island and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. He rested his hands on her waist where a sliver of skin was revealed as her shirt rode up. "What?" he asked, amused at her expression.

Her smile only got larger at his question and she shrugged her shoulders. "I like this."

"This?"

She didn't know how to put into words what she meant – it was everything really, everything about _them_ being together – so she sidestepped his question. "Dinner was fabulous."

"And dessert was amazing," he told her.

"I thought maybe we could have part two of dessert," she said, a seductive smile on her face.

"Part two, huh?"

Andy leaned in and pressed her lips to his as her hands slid down his chest. He deepened the kiss as he tugged her closer and slid his hands up her back. Andy nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment before kissing down his neck. Their hands roamed each other, leaving a trail of heat wherever they touched, even though the fabric of their clothes. Missing her lips on his, his fingers nudged her face back to his, rubbing his nose against hers gently before his mouth found hers again.

His hands then moved their way down to her butt, lifting her up as her legs wrapped around him and he carried her to the bedroom. Sitting her down on the bed, he moved his mouth from her lips to the edge of her jaw and down the tender flesh of her neck, placing wet kisses and nipping gently on her skin along the way. Her hands moved at a fury's pace across his chest and around his back, but he was set on going slow this time. Last night had been about making up for lost time and fulfilling themselves with what they'd been missing. But tonight he was going to make sure they savored every moment.

"Sam..." she whined, wanting more of him.

"Shhh," he said against her skin, before pulling back so he could tug her shirt over her head. He tossed his own shirt to the floor shortly after, as Andy scooted further back on the bed. He followed, hovering over her with one of her legs in between his. Her hands were gliding over his muscles, adding a light scratch of her nails every so often. Holding himself above her with one arm, he let his free hand graze along the outside of her thigh before moving up to her hip and when his hand hit the bare skin of her waist, she felt like fireworks were going off at each nerve ending he touched. His hand continued its journey up the side of her, her hand moving to the back of his head to tug him closer when his hand grazed her breast before continuing its upward path and coming to rest on her jaw. It was only when the journey was complete he leaned down to bring his lips to hers.

Andy couldn't take it anymore. She needed more of Sam. As they continued kissing, her hands found their way to the waistline of his jeans and began working at the buttons. But Sam was quick, his hand capturing her wrists and stopping any movement. "Patience," he whispered.

"Sam. I need you."

"You have me."

She looked into his eyes telling him as sweet as that was, it wasn't what she meant, and he chuckled as he read her thoughts. He pulled her hands above her head. "Leave them there."

Despite the aching inside her, she did as she was told, and closed her eyes as he ignited a fire inside her wherever his hands caressed her. His fingers found their way to the buttons of her jeans, releasing the buttons painstakingly slow as he let the back of one hand press against the seam beneath the zipper. She pressed against his hand before he removed it and pulled the jeans over her hips and slowly down her long legs.

All Andy wanted was for Sam to rip off the rest of their clothes so she could feel him inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut and fisted her hands in her hair as she silently pleaded for Sam to touch her again. He climbed his way back up her body and brushed her bangs gently out of her eyes, his hand resting against her cheek. His thumb rubbed back and forth against her cheekbone until she opened her eyes again. When she did, he lowered his lips to hers for a passionate kiss that quickly left her breathless.

When she couldn't take it anymore, Andy tilted her head so she could place kisses along his neck and collarbone before nibbling gently on his earlobe. When she hit the sensitive spot below his ear, he closed his eyes and let out a guttural moan. Distracted by what she was doing, he hadn't realized her hands snuck back between them and unbuttoned his jeans. It was only when she reached into his jeans and palmed him to feel how hard he was that Sam realized where her hands were. "Jesus, Andy." With that, she smiled smugly, happy to have him on the receiving end of what she'd been feeling.

That look was wiped off her face as he quickly removed her bra and brought his mouth to her breast. When her hips thrust up, they both found the friction they so badly wanted. But Andy wanted more than just friction, so she pushed at his jeans and boxers, managing to get them down a few inches, before Sam finished the job and tossed them aside.

Before settling himself on top of her again, he removed her remaining underwear. Her hands wrapped around the back of Sam's head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as she tugged his face up to hers.

Their lips were passionately fused together as their hands explored every inch of the other. Sam's weight was already pressing Andy into the mattress, but when her hands came to rest on his hips, she pulled him impossibly closer and it was then he felt how wet she was as the movement caused him to slide against her. He shifted again just so he could feel her moan into his mouth and he smiled against her lips.

Andy wiggled her hips against him, pleading, and taking the hint, Sam slid into her as he placed open-mouthed kisses along her jaw. She wrapped a leg around one of his and he let out a low throaty groan as the position pushed him even deeper.

"Sam," she sighed softer than a whisper. Her breath came quicker and heavier as he moved in and out, and his soon matched hers.

"Feel good?" he asked between kisses.

It felt like minutes passed by before she could muster a response. "Mmmhmm, right...there..." She managed to get the words out between whimpers as she got closer to the edge. Their kisses were sloppy now as both struggled for air.

"Just like that," he said, knowing she was almost there and he wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer either. He buried his face into her hair near her ear and breathed out her name. "Andy."

Whether it was the way he said her name or the puffs of his breath on her ear, that was all she needed. She screamed out his name as he felt her clench around him. Once the wave had crashed through her, she framed his face in her hands and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss.

"Now you," she whispered as she thrust her hips up. "You feel so good, Sam."

"Shit, Andy." Still clenching him as she came down from her own orgasm, Sam soon felt himself fall over the edge.

Both of them panting heavily, Sam managed to roll them over so his weight wasn't crushing her. Andy snuggled into him, her body flush against his from chest to toe, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and Sam was pretty sure he heard a hum of contentment. Andy thought back to her words to Traci all those months ago and decided nothing had changed. Sam was still _heavenly_.

Sam kissed the top of her head and smiled. At some point they'd need to find the blankets before they fell asleep, but he had no intention of moving right now. He was too content with Andy lying on top of him to do anything but enjoy this moment.

* * *

The next morning Andy woke up before Sam and rolled onto her side so she could stare at him. It was rare she could see him this calm and content. She watched him breath in and out, watched his eyelids move as he dreamed before she let her fingers glide over his chin, just below his lips, and down his jaw. They had circled his ear and were landing on his earlobe when she saw his eyes flutter open. As he turned his head to face her, her hand was caught between him and the pillow and she rubbed her thumb gently over his cheek. "Morning," she said quietly, as if she'd wake someone else up by speaking any louder.

Sam closed his eyes for a brief moment as he swallowed to wet his throat. "Morning."

Andy smiled, knowing she'd be happy to wake up to this every day. He was the first guy she didn't have the urge to run from first thing in the morning. He rolled onto his side to face her and they laid in bed lazily, their hands lightly caressing each other's faces as they silently got lost in one another.

They'd been lying like that for a while when Andy started thinking about her need to want to really get to know Sam, and how he never talks much about himself. So, she decided to share something about herself, something people might assume but no one really knew, to possibly prompt him to share something with her.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know that my full name is Andrea?"

"Really? That makes sense," he replied.

"Yeah, I was named after my mother's best friend, whoever that is. She could be this psycho bitch for all I know," she said, frowning at the thought that she knew next to nothing about her mom, let alone her namesake.

Sam gave her a comforting smile. "Well, I'm just gonna stick with McNally, if that's okay with you."

She smiled as his hand rubbed gently up and down her arm. "My dad stopped calling me Andrea when she left. I mean, he didn't use it that much before, but he stopped completely. Like he didn't want to be reminded of her, of how she left us."

Silence took over for a few moments and Andy began picking at an imaginary string on the sheets between them. "Did your parents call you Samuel when you were a kid?" she finally asked.

Sam cleared his throat and the hand on her arm stilled. "Only when my mom was pissed at me for something. Sammy was her go to for me. And dad...well, didn't see him enough..." He trailed off and pushed out a breath of air.

Andy thought back to the story he told as J.D. and was now more convinced than ever Sam had been telling her _his_ story. She knew he didn't open up very much and wanted to tread carefully with what she said next, so she tried the lighthearted approach first. "Hey, when am I gonna meet your family anyway?"

"You'll meet my family when I want to punish or torture you," he deadpanned.

"C'mon, you've met my dad."

Sam shrugged. "Not much to see. It's just been Sarah and me for most of my life. Bounced around from foster home to foster home. Hard to get attached to anyone that way." His eyes were focused on something across the room and he got lost in his own memories.

Andy narrowed her eyes, comprehending what he'd just told her and in some ways, it was more than she expected him to reveal. She rested her hand on his arm, her thumb brushing across his skin lightly. "I'd like to meet her someday," she said softly.

That drew his gaze back to her and he forced a small smile. "Yeah, okay." It wasn't that he didn't want Andy to meet Sarah. It's just, he'd only brought one girl - way back when he first started the academy - to meet his sister; it just wasn't something he did. But he knew Andy wasn't just _any girl_ and he wanted them to meet, wanted them to hit it off. He also knew that bringing his sister into their relationship was inviting their past, his childhood, into the equation and he was never really ready for that.

She let it go at that, feeling as if she pushed him enough for now. She wanted to know everything about him, every little detail. But now wasn't the time for all of that.

She pulled the bed sheet over their heads, cocooning them and shutting out the rest of the world. For now, it was just them. No family, no friends, no coworkers, just Sam and Andy. She stared at him intently for a few moments before speaking. "Hey...you know...I never meant to make you think I didn't want this, us. But our suspensions were _my_ fault." She pressed two fingers to his lips when he opened his mouth to speak. "_I_ came back into the bar. _I_ refused to leave the apartment when you offered to call a cab."

"McNally," he said, his words muffled against her fingers. "Boyd burned me, not you."

"I know, I know that. But someone would've found out about us. It was just a matter of time." Andy's fingers trailed along his cheek. "I meant it when I said I didn't know how not to see you for three months. And I couldn't be the reason we violated our suspensions. I couldn't."

"I don't know how to say it's ok. All I wanted was you these last few months." It was his turn to stop her from speaking with his fingers against her lips. "But, we agreed to start over and that's what we're doing."

Andy stared at him grateful, realizing that he could have resented that she left. She knew he wasn't happy with her decision when she'd gotten on the plane, but she'd always held out the hope they'd jump back in where they left off. It wasn't until they talked the night she returned that she truly realized she could have lost him. In another life, he could have chosen to walk away. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his briefly.

When they parted, Sam played with the tips of her hair that were draped over her shoulder and neck.

"I really missed you. Three months...it was torture," she said.

"Think about me a lot?" He tugged on her hair lightly as he smirked, already knowing the answer.

She rolled her eyes. "Told you I did."

"Thought about you too."

"I may have like, you know, done...stuff...when I thought about you," she sheepishly admitted, a full blush coming over her cheeks.

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up. It wasn't that he didn't think she did _that._ Hell, he definitely had while he was thinking of her. But here she was admitting it outright to him. He watched her swallow and give him an almost imperceptible nod. "Like this?" He heard the hitch of her breath as he slid a hand between her thighs and slipped a finger inside of her. "This the _stuff_you did when you thought about me?" He waited until she finally nodded before adding another finger. "Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm...just...like that." She closed her eyes. Nothing, nothing could replicate what Sam's touch did to her, as much as she may have tried on her own for the last three months. She felt Sam's lips on hers while his fingers sent an amazing heat through her body.

"How often?" he asked in a husky voice. He was already halfway hard just knowing she thought of him when she did this herself.

Andy's eyes popped open. "What? Uh. That's, um, private." She let out a soft whine when he added more pressure and at that moment she would tell him all her secrets if he asked...as long as he kept doing _that_. "A lot, okay. A lot."

He rolled her onto her back and nudged her legs open. Her hips thrust up forcing his fingers deeper and he nipped at her bottom lip. "Sam..." she whined softly. "Don't stop."

"Not stopping, McNally." He continued to push in and out of her and felt her clench around him. He knew from the quivers over her body, she was about to come. "Just like that. You're almost there, Andy."

It was the way he said her name that pushed her over, the orgasm wrecking through her body all the way to the tips of her toes. Sam pulled out of her and ran his hand up and down her side as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. "Wow." It was the only thing her brain could force out of her mouth. She lifted a hand to caress the side of his face as she tried to get her mind to function properly again.

* * *

After spending the rest of the morning in bed, only getting up when both of their stomachs were rumbling with hunger, they finally showered and got dressed.

Andy was sorting through some mail when Sam walked out of the bedroom. She was swinging her hips to the beat of the song on the radio when she realized exactly what song it was – _Stuck in the Middle with You_. She let out a small laugh when she realized the song, one her and Sam joked about back in his undercover apartment. She looked up and smiled at him while he was walking over to her, a smile gracing his face when he recognized the song too.

"Am I ever gonna see all these skills you claim to have?" she teased. Sam raised his eyebrows in question. "You know 'I cook, I clean, I'm good with tools,'" she said, mocking his words from his undercover apartment.

"I'll show you skills," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her back flush against him and swinging her around.

"Sam!" she squealed.

He put her down and kissed her cheek before releasing her. "You've tasted my cooking. And I _do_ clean. And I _am_ good with tools," he said.

"You know, you could prove that statement right now," she challenged.

"Can't wait to see where this is going."

"I do happen to need something hung up." She walked across the room to pick up the oar she'd purchased in Temagami. She bit her bottom lip as she gave him her best doe-eyed stare.

"That? You're hanging the oar?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do with it?" she asked, as if it was the most obvious thing that she was going to hang it up.

"That's what I was wondering," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "You gonna show me how good with tools you are or is it all talk?"

"Gimme that." He grabbed the oar from her hands. "Where do you want it?"

She pointed to a spot on the wall. As he sized up the area, she pulled out special hooks she'd bought to hang her new decor and a hammer. She handed them over to Sam.

"Got a step ladder?" he asked.

"Nope. But I've got a chair," she said, carrying one from her dining table to where he stood.

He shook his head as he climbed up, mumbling something under his breath. "Thank you."

"Mmmhmm."

Andy looked up at the shelf that was within arm's reach of Sam while he was up there and had an idea. She went and pulled something from the cabinet below the sink in the kitchen and walked back to where Sam was just finishing hanging the oar.

"All set," he said, handing the hammer over to her.

"Um, before you get down, could you do one more thing?" she asked.

"What?"

She pulled a feather duster from behind her back. "Uh, that shelf...I can't reach it. Can you...?" she asked, holding it out to him.

"You're asking me to clean? With a feather duster?" he asked dumbfounded.

"What? You're up there already. And I can't reach that shelf." She stared at him pleadingly as her teeth bit down on her bottom lip.

"You're lucky you're cute," Sam said, taking the duster from her.

When he was done, he climbed off the chair and Andy wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you." She pressed her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows on this story! I'm happy everyone enjoyed part 1 and hope you enjoy part 2 just as much. Let me know what you think with a review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Andy woke up the next morning to Sam's lips lightly touching hers. "Morning," he said smiling when he pulled back.

She squinted her eyes, not fully awake yet, and smiled. "Morning."

He didn't say another word, but placed another kiss on her lips before finding her neck, then the skin between her breasts, and her abdomen. He disappeared under the sheets before she felt kisses on her naked hips and the inside of both thighs as he nudged her legs open.

"Sam, what are you..." The words caught in her throat as she felt his breath on her.

He'd been watching her for several minutes before she woke up and he thought about a conversation they had way back in his undercover apartment. At some point after making it back onto the bed once he'd asked her to stay, Andy had reluctantly admitted she'd never had an orgasm solely by someone going down on her. He was determined to make it happen, however, and this morning he gave himself that challenge.

She knew what he was doing. "Sam, it doesn't work. You don't need to try...Oh god, keep...yeah, keep doing _that_."

He smiled against her and kept doing _that_ until they both realized she'd just never had the right person trying.

"Oh my…god, Sam," she said through panted breaths.

He popped his head up from under the sheets with a successful, dare she say smug, look on his face. "You never know till you try."

"Holy…moly." Her mind still couldn't form words after what Sam had just done.

"Holy moly? Is that the best you've got? Moly's not even a word," he said, lying on his side next to her and propping his head up on his hand so he could look down at her still-flushed face.

"Yeah. Well, it is to me."

"Okay then, I'll take it."

When she'd finally recovered and her brain was able to function again, Andy pushed Sam onto his back and straddled him. She leaned down until her hair cascaded around both their heads and pressed her lips to his. She slowly slid down his naked body, placing kisses along the way until she took him in her mouth, and showed him just how appreciative she was.

Sam may have blurted out his own 'holy moly' by the time she was done.

* * *

Later that day, Andy was pulling items out of her fridge when Sam wandered into the kitchen. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm making my dad's famous lasagna," she replied, as she put a pot on the stove to boil water for the noodles. Sam had already been witness to her baking skills, but she hadn't cooked them a meal yet and was feeling slightly inadequate, like she couldn't be domestic or something. But she really did enjoy cooking, especially when she had someone to cook for.

"You know, I can think of better ways to spend the next couple hours," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "And we can get something delivered later."

She wiggled out of his grasp and put a hand on his chest. "Nope, not gonna work. I want to cook for you, Sam."

"I haven't done anything to piss you off, right?" he teased, an amused grin displaying his dimples. "I mean, you're not trying to poison me or anything?"

"Hey!" she squealed poking his ribs with her boney finger. "I never said I _couldn't_ cook. But when it was just me, it was kind of pointless to make some big meal."

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, her arms trapped against his chest to prevent any more poking. "You almost set the building on fire with your pancakes the other day," he teased.

"So not my fault," she said, shaking her head at him. "_You_ distracted me so I left them on the stove too long."

"It's okay. I'm happy to be the cook in this relationship." He tilted his head down and brushed the tip of his nose against hers.

She bit her bottom lip to stop from grinning at the word 'relationship.' Still, she wasn't letting him take all the credit for their meals. "Nope. I'm cooking dinner tonight."

"I'll keep the fire extinguisher handy," he smirked. She tried slapping him but with her arms still constrained it became more of a tap. He kissed her hard before releasing her so she could get back to cooking.

* * *

Sam and Andy woke up the next morning deciding to have a lazy day. Not that the last few days hadn't been lazy, but they didn't even want to get out of bed today. It was late morning before they even attempted to do anything. Hunger forced them to finally get out of bed - after a short debate over which one would go forage for food, they both ended up padding out to the kitchen. It wasn't long after that, that they found themselves in the shower – together, until they ran out of hot water - and eventually back into bed.

Andy had some of the sheets wrapped around her as she laid her head on Sam's stomach, her soft hair fluttering out over his skin. The fingers of one of his hands playing with her hair while she was tracing patterns on the palm of his other hand, which she held near her chest.

"God Sam…we're like…teenagers or something," she said, tilting her head to look up at him.

"Pretty sure teenagers don't have our skills," he replied, dimples on full display as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled over, tangling herself in the sheets even more, and peered over at Sam as she rested her chin on his chest. She reached out a hand to rest it against his cheek, feeling the stubble from his unshaven face on her palm. She smiled, loving this look on him, and wondered if she could find a way to hold his razor hostage in the future.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly.

Andy prepared herself for a difficult question given how serious he looked. "Sure."

"Why do you have a gigantic poster of a dog on your wall?" he asked, not able to tamp down his grin any longer.

Andy let out a chuckle as a wave of relief crashed through her that this wasn't some serious discussion. "Hey," she said, swatting him with her hand. "Traci and I were shopping for furniture and I fell in love with it. Bella is just so cute!"

"You named a photo of a dog?"

"Yes," she replied, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "Any other critiques about my decorating?"

He chuckled and cupped her jaw in his palm, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "Well...there is that weirdly named chair over there," he teased, pointing to the chaise which they'd had a lengthy debate about what to call it earlier. "And then there's that oar you've hung on the wall..."

Andy thumped her head face first into Sam's chest and groaned. "I'm never gonna hear the end of the oar, am I?" she asked, muffling her words into his body.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' for extra emphasis.

"You're insufferable."

"That's what you love about me, McNally."

She lifted her head so he could see her roll her eyes. "I'll be sure to remember your critiques on my decor next time I'm over at your place."

He glanced up at the large image on her wall again. "I like the name Boo. Boo Radley's a good name for a dog."

"Boo," she repeated softly. She turned to look at the dog. "Hmm, are you a Boo?" she asked the poster. "Or a Bella?" Sam was amused as he watched her seriously contemplate the name.

After a minute or two, Andy rested her cheek on his chest and smiled up at him, while her hand crept down his body in the other direction. Her fingers found the edge of the sheets, which rested along his hip bone, and slid underneath to find their destination.

Sam closed his eyes, wondering if he should feel shameful at how quickly he reacted to her touch. It was ridiculous really, after how much time they'd spent together these past few days, but nonetheless his body, or rather a certain part of his body, responded to her touch immediately. "Andy." His warning came out a lot more breathy than he intended and inwardly cursed himself for not keeping it together better.

"What?" Her grin as she acted all innocent was priceless when he opened his eyes again.

He tugged on her arm until she realized what he wanted, and she wiggled her way on top of him, losing most of the sheets that had been tangled around her body. Rubbing her body against him, she lowered her mouth to the soft skin of his neck, kissing slowly all the way up to his jaw.

"You're something, you know that?" He wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands feel up and down her back.

Andy grinned and responded by crushing her lips to his.

* * *

Early the next morning, Andy woke up to use the bathroom and slid out of bed quietly, trying not to wake Sam. She tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door. Sam had woken up the moment the weight of the bed shifted, but didn't open his eyes until he heard his phone ring. Reaching over to the night table, he squinted through one eye at the caller ID. "Oliver, do you realize what time it is?"

Andy was in the bathroom trying not to listen to Sam's conversation, but the bits and pieces she kept hearing made her heart sink. Not thinking about how the words were taken out of context, her stomach churned hearing "she doesn't deserve it" and "maybe it's time to let her go" and "move in? Don't think so buddy" come out of Sam's mouth.

She thought what they had was something special, but fought back tears now as she worried he didn't think the same way. She was drying her hands on a towel when she realized he wasn't talking anymore. She walked back into the bedroom and saw Sam's eyes open when she laid down on the bed.

"Morning," he said, rolling onto his side.

Andy tried to crack a smile as she rolled on her side to face him, but Sam's words were running through her head. "You think we're too different, don't you?" she blurted out, not able to keep the thought buried away.

"What?" he asked, surprised that was her response.

"You don't think we're gonna last." Even she didn't know if it was a question or a statement. She just had this strange feeling from the phone call she'd overheard.

"Why would you think that?"

"I...uh..." She let out a deep sigh. "I might've overheard your conversation with Oliver. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Andy - "

"It's just, I heard you say something about lettingher go...and something about never moving in together." She wasn't going to cry even if she had to fight it with every ounce of her strength right now. It was better to know now before she let this fantasy go on any longer.

"Andy, uh, first, I was talking about Oliver and Zoe. She kicked him out. Second, yes, we're different, but that makes us who we are, so we'll deal with it. And the not moving in comment you heard was in response to Ollie teasing me when I offered to have him crash at my place," he replied, his lips curving into a small smile when the blush crept over Andy's face as she realized her mistake.

"I - I'm sorry. I just...Is that what you really think about us?" She was no longer worried about what she heard, but he had agreed with her that they were different.

"I think you were ready to marry someone else less than six months ago." Sam knew how much Andy cared about him, but sometimes it still hurt that she could so easily get engaged to another man. He opened his heart to her like no one else, but that one little fact still had him finding it hard to open himself up completely.

"Sam, c'mon, you gotta know, I mean, you and me, it's not the same. I never felt for him what I feel for you," she said, pleading with him to understand.

And he knew that, he really did. "Okay, so what's the rush?"

"Okay. Okay," she replied while giving him an almost imperceptible nod. "You have to know, I hated that he made me look like a fool. But the fact it ended our relationship...I didn't really care because he was always my second choice."

"Okay." He smiled at her and pulled her on top of him as he rolled onto his back. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and her fingers played with the hair on his chest.

"So...Zoe kicked Oliver out?" she asked, feeling bad for their friend.

"Yup. He's gonna crash at my place for a while," he replied, his fingers absentmindedly drawing shapes on her back.

"What happened?"

"Not really my place to tell. Just a rough patch," he explained.

She gave a small nod in understanding. "Hey, Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me something..." She didn't know if this was really the right time, but given what they'd just learned about Oliver, it struck her that she had to say something.

"Go."

"If things go south with us...and I don't want them to and I hope they don't. But if they do, then don't, don't just walk out the door, okay? Let's promise to work at it."

"You won't get rid of me without a fight."

"Alright." She was quiet for a few minutes and had nearly fallen back to sleep, when Sam heard her voice again. "Tell Oliver to search her eyes."

"Excuse me?" Sam had no idea what she was talking about.

"To know how she really feels, what she wants," she said, lifting her head so she could look at him. "It's in the eyes; they're the windows to the soul. Eyes can't lie."

They stared into each other's eyes and smiled at what they saw. It has always been this way with them, knowing the other's thoughts and fears simply by reading their eyes.

* * *

After ordering Chinese for lunch, Andy was lying on the couch with her head on a pillow on Sam's lap. She cracked open a fortune cookie, popping half in her mouth as she read her fortune. She straightened the small piece of paper between her fingers and read it aloud. "No distance is too far, if two hearts are tied together."

She looked up at Sam and smiled. People always said no matter the fortune, it would apply to your life in some way because that's how they were written: vague enough to mean something to any person reading it. But Andy thought that this one really did seem aimed at them. Even with the distance during their suspension, or the distance created if Sam chose to go undercover again, their hearts were bound together.

Sam leaned down to kiss her forehead. When their eyes met, he knew what she'd been thinking, and as much as he hated her fleeing to Temagami, he knew distance was never something that would tear them apart. No matter what, they'd always find each other again.

Andy grabbed two more fortune cookies off the table and tossed one at Sam. "Your turn," she said.

He broke open the cookie, tossing the whole thing in his mouth as he opened his fortune. He briefly wondered if Andy was right all those months ago and the universe did have a plan for them. "When all else seems to fail, smile for today and just love someone." When he finished reading it, he peered down at Andy and smiled.

"Sam…I…" She swallowed the lump in her throat and knew it was way too early for her to utter those three important words. Everything was still new and she feared sending him running, so she buried the words in the back of her mind. "I…I think I'm gonna have another," she said, cracking open another cookie.

"You are entering a time of great romance and overdue happiness." She smiled sheepishly as these fortunes seemed so in tune to them. "I am you know, truly happy."

"Me to," he said, returning her smile with one of his own.

As he leaned toward her again, she propped herself up on her elbows so she could meet him halfway. Their lips met in a kiss that was sweet and passionate and full of promise. When they pulled apart, Andy rested her hand against Sam's cheek and smiled. Happy, heavenly, amazing; Andy didn't care what adjective was used to describe _this_, all she knew was this was all she ever wanted.

* * *

The End.


End file.
